Template talk:Poll
Hello, and welcome to Bioniclepedia's poll-suggestion page! you can suggest a new poll for next month (by typing " *poll you want* ). The most popular suggestion will become next month's poll. Please make sure your suggestion hasn't been already been suggested before suggesting. If you have any questions, please ask Matoro1 on his talk page. =Place your suggestions under here= What is your favourite late 2009 set? a) Ackar b) Vastus c) Kiina d) Stronius e) Mata Nui f) Gelu g) Cendox V1 New Bionicle Poll Which group of villans is the MOST powerful? Dark Hunters Brotherhood of Makuta Piraka Barraki Visorak Masks *Mask of Speed *Mask of Life *Other Masks Which is the best Which is the best Fire type bionicle that should be the new poll poll who's your favourie toa worst enemy of the toa... idk know all of them but you should have a poll on the worst enemy of all the toa in all.-- 15:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) new poll I think another poll should be about what is your favorite glatorian. what is your favorite toa type fire water air earth stone ice plasma plantlife other Comic Series Here's a new question for the poll: Which is your favorite comic series? 1:Bionicle Comic (includes Toa Mata/Nuva and Toa Metru/Hordiki) 2:Bionicle Ignition (includes Toa Inika/Mahri) 3:Bionicle Battle for Power (includes return of Toa Nuva) 4:Bionicle For Glory For Honer For Power (includes Glatorian) --Colonel Acelin 22:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Which Glatorian is your favorite? Mata Nui Atakus Gresh Strakk Tarix Skrall Other new poll One time it could be something like Who's your favorite toa of water, NOKAMA GALI HAHLI GAAKI HELRYX then the next time, air, MATAU LEWA KONGU LESOVIKK IRUINI then so on, fire, earth, stone, ice who is the best toa metru? nokama vakama whenua onewa matau nuju --Motni 18:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) which is your favorite element? Fire Water Air Ice Stone Earth Other Glatorian Legends Who is your favorite Glatorian Legend. Kiina, Ackar, Vastus, Stronius, Toa Mata Nui, Gelu. Color mold poll Like a poll about which color molds members want to see more of (purple, tan, etc...) 14:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Just a note: Do not add purple or pink, as it has been confirmed that there won't ever be any purple or pink in BIONICLE. Don't ask me why (Though, I do know (But I'm not sure)). ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Favourite Metru --Bonanza3 15:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What is your favorite Toa element? Fire Water Ice Air Earth Stone Light Favorite Toa? A:-Lewa, B:-Kongu, C:-Hewkii, D:-Pohatu, E:-Takanuva, F:-Jaller Toafan13 19:16, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Who is your favourite Glatorian? gresh tarix strakk malum skrall vorox vastus ackar gelu kiina Poll What is your favorite toa element (fire,stone,water,air,ice,earth,etc.) -- 01:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Which Toa Is your Favorite? Lewa Tahu Kopaka Gali Onua Pohatu What *known* Makuta is your favorite People could pick any of the Makuta that got sets - 76.19.223.209‎ Which hero do you like the best 1. Toa 2. Glatorian 3. Titans (i.e. Axonn, Toa Ignika, Toa Jovan, etc.) 4. Other Which Toa weapon systemdo you refer ? How about: what is your favorite elemental power, and let the users choose between the six common from Oletheking2 Classic Bionicle/Glatorian Which do you like more? what is your favorite glatorian? Which is your favourite bionicle song? Crashed Face me Gravity hurts Bye bye Babylon Caught in a dream other